


Phil's secret album

by Drarina1737



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Phil has a secret album on his phone that Dan’s not supposed to discover. Naturally, he does.





	Phil's secret album

Phil smiled softly as he stared at his phone, swiping through his gallery. He was waiting for Dan to be ready to go out, and having nothing to do, he’d started using his phone.

He was lucky that he had practice covering when he was looking at something inappropriate on tumblr, because he had to do exactly the same thing when Dan approached, happily shouting his readiness to the world.

“Let’s go, then”, Phil said, and smiled, and if Dan noticed something odd, his rambling about a tweet he had seen didn’t show it.

It wasn’t until a week later when Phil could add another pic to his collection. It was a Thursday night, and Dan was staring at his laptop on the sofa, one hand tucked under his legs and the other hidden in his sweatshirt, only the fingers peeking out to use the laptop.

Phil was on the other side, apparently checking out something on his phone, but really finding a way to snap a picture of Dan without him noticing. He looked so concentrated, frowning a bit and staring intently at the screen. He looked so fucking cute, that Phil had to keep the moment. He then proceeded to open twitter in an attempt to cover his acts, making sure Dan could see the app open if he decided to look at him.

A couple weeks went on without further notice to Phil’s “Dan is cute” personal album, but the image he took that day was the first (and last) semi-NSFW picture Phil took of Dan (without him knowing, at least), partially because he realised that it was not okay, but also because after that, things were different.

Dan was asleep on the coach, from where apparently he had not had the strength to move at night. His hoodie had slipped up a bit until Dan’s tummy was visible, and his jeans showed the shape of what it would be a morning wood as soon as Dan woke up. Before even thinking about the morality of it, Phil had already snapped a picture. He then returned to his room and started working. It wasn’t until three hours later when Dan knocked on his door, already showered and dressed, and his hair curling in all the right ways.

Three more hours went through before The Thing happened. Phil was showing Dan a picture of his food, but Dan didn’t see it well from across the sofa, so he tried to grab Phil’s phone. He fought and in a moment, the gallery switched to his previous photo, which happened to be the sexy and asleep Dan.

Both of their breaths hitched, and Phil reacted by retrieving his phone and locking it while getting out of the room as fast as he could, ignoring Dan’s calls of his name. He closed the door of his bedroom behind him and left Dan knocking on his door and shouting.

“Phil! Phil, we gotta talk! Phillip, open the fucking door!” Dan ordered. And Phil did.

“Look, I’m sorry; I know I shouldn’t have done that, but…”

“Why?” Dan interrupted. “Why did you do it? And I want an honest answer, none of that ‘I didn’t know what I was doing’ bullshit.”

“Honestly?” Dan nodded and Phil thought, well, this is my opportunity. “You looked hot. Innocent and sexy at the same time. It was so hot, I couldn’t resist”, Phil answered, and lowered his head, half in shame, half embarrassed of his flushed cheeks with only the image in his mind.

And Dan knew then that all those years waiting for ‘the moment’ were giving him an opportunity now. And he had to take it. So he took a deep breath and talked.

“Yeah? Because I’ve been having some trouble with you. Just… You’re so fucking sexy all the time and I would like…” Dan helped his already innocent image lowering his head and looking up at Phil’s eyes.

“Yeah?” breathed Phil.

“I’d like you to fuck me hard into the mattress until I can’t walk for days.”

“Fuck. Shit. Dan…” Phil looked at him mesmerised by his impossibly open eyes and his blushed cheeks 

“Fuck me, Phil. Please?”

“Yes, baby, gonna do that. Gonna do that right now.”

Phil took him by the hand and guided him to his bed, pushing him until he fell on it, a harder look in his eyes when he felt the boy whimper when Phil manhandled him.

“Gonna be a good boy for me, Danny?”

“Yeah”. Dan hesitated for a second, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Fuck, baby boy. You’re gonna be the death of me. Turn around. On your hands and knees, and don’t tease if you don’t want me to spank that perky ass of yours”, warned Phil, and Dan let out another whiny sound. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Dan was already on four when he answered a breathy yes, and his words got cut by a surprised noise when Phil’s hand brushed his crotch while unbuttoning his jeans and tucking them down, underwear going away with them. “Fuck, Dan,” cursed Phil again, and Dan’s cheeks heated with excitement and embarrassment. “You wear this all the time?” Asked Phil as he thumbed the base of the purple plug between Dan’s cheeks.

“No. No, just… today we were not going out, and it feels good, y'know? Feeling fu-ah” Phil had taken out half of the plug and was thrusting it in again, smirking at the soft sounds Dan was making.

“Does this count as teasing, Dan? What do you think?” Dan looked up from his position on all four and smirked mischievously.

“Well, you’re hard as a rock, and I’ve got something up my ass, but it’s not your beautiful cock, so I would guess it is.”

Phil’s hand smacked Dan’s ass, chastening.

“Watch your mouth, boy, or you won’t have anything up your ass at all.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You’re not. I’ll let it go for now though. Don’t make me reconsider it.”

“Yes, Daddy, sorry, Daddy.”

Phil just answered by thrusting the plug once more before taking it out and going for the lube he kept in the bedside table, pouring some on his fingers and putting two in Dan’s ass without trouble. He scissored them and inserted one more finger, making Dan’s breath hitch. After a few moments, he took out his fingers and got naked, a sharp order leaving his mouth when he spotted Dan trying to watch him.

“Head down, boy.”

“But I want to see you, Daddy…” Dan pouted, but he looked down.

“Later, maybe, if you’re good.”

He finished stripping and lubed up his cock, getting on the bed and grabbing Dan’s hips, teasing his entrance with the head of his hard dick.

“Please, Daddy. Please, fuck me, Phil, make me feel full with your big, hard cock, Daddy…” Dan rambled and begged, and Phil couldn’t hold back any longer. He filled up Dan in one thrust, causing him to moan so loudly the sound came out hoarse.

“Fuck, so tight. So warm inside baby boy.”

“Move, Phil, please…”

Phil started moving slow, mesmerised by the sight of his own cock going in and out of Dan’s perfect ass, his hands squeezing his boy’s cheeks and smacking them. Then he started going faster, smiling when he felt Dan’s high-pitched noises increase at the same pace as his movements. His arms gave in and his face hit the bed, back arched into a curve that Phil caressed with his hands lovingly.

Dan reached to his own cock to try and get himself off, but Phil smacked his hand away and then bent over to kiss his neck. He reduced his hips to only a rotation, their chest and back sliding with sweat, and his fingers went to Dan’s nipples and mouth, just touching and owning whatever he found. When Dan was so desperate his needy sounds didn’t make sense anymore, Phil asked.

“You think you can come just with me inside of you, sweetheart?”

“Ah! Y-yes. Yes, D-Daddy.”

“Do it, then”, Phil ordered, “come for Daddy”. And that was the only thing Dan needed to explode. His mind went blank and his body would have collapsed onto the bed if Phil wouldn’t have been there to hold his hips while he came too.

They both fell on the bed, their breathing unsteady and their bodies sweaty and impossibly close. After some minutes, Dan turned around and snuggled into Phil’s neck and chest smiling softly, so Phil had to take a picture. And while he was doing it, Dan mumbled.

“Take as many as you want from now on.”

Phil complied.


End file.
